Orlando Bloom
Orlando Bloom is an English actor and occasional model. He was made a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador in 2009. Connections Sebastian Copeland is Bloom's cousin, and the two are friends. Bloom dated Sienna Miller briefly in 2001. Bloom dated Kate Bosworth from 2002 - 2006, after meeting outside a coffee shop. Bloom went on one or two dates with Vanessa Minnillo after she interviewed him in 2005, but they didn't have chemistry - Bloom later said that she appeared nervous just to stand next to him. Bloom is a close friend of Liv Tyler, Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, and other members of the Lord of the Rings cast. Bloom is a close friend of Johnny Depp. Bloom began dating Miranda Kerr in 2007, and they were married at a secret ceremony in 2010. They had one son in 2011, but divorced amicably in 2013. In 2009, Rachel Lee and other members of "the Bling Ring" broke into Bloom's mansion in Hollywood and stole approximately $500,000 in possessions, most of which were later recovered. Lee later said that her reason for selecting Bloom's house was the prescence of Miranda Kerr, who was then his live-in girlfriend, because Lee wanted Kerr's lingerie. When Bloom and Selena Gomez began hanging out and being photographed countless times out and about together, there were widespread rumors that they were dating. They appeared on the Chelsea Handler show together in 2014, but insisted that they were just friends. Bloom is a friend of Erica Packer. gq05nov1.jpg 2013-11-Orlando-Bloom-Cool-Wallpaper-HD.jpg Orlando Bloom 09.jpg -Orlando-Bloom-orlando-bloom-29068287-1500-1851.jpg orlando_bloom_85.jpg orlando_bloom_cannes_a_p.jpg Places Canterbury, Kent, England, UK - Born here, 1977. Grew up here, lived here, 1977 - 1993. Zurich, Switzerland - Broke his leg skiing here, 1986. London, England, UK - Is often here. Lives here part time. Stockbridge, Hampshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Stevenage, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Weymouth, Dorset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Luton, Bedfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Swanage, Dorset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Granada, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Queenstown, New Zealand - Lived here filming movie scenes, approximately 1999 - 2002. Rabat, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Kenitra, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Sale, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Ballarat, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Little River, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Broadford, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Melbourne, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Hepburn Springs, Australia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Santa Barbara de Semana, Dominican Republic - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Kingstown, St. Vincent & the Grenadines - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Kalkara, Malta - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Victoria, Malta - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Comino, Malta - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Cabo San Lucas, Mexico - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Shepperton, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. George Town, Cayman Islands - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Ouarzazate, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Huesca, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Seville, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Palma del Rio, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Segovia, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Avila, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Elizabethtown, Kentucky, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Louisville, Kentucky, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Elizabethtown, Kentucky, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Winchester, Kentucky, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Anadarko, Oklahoma, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. El Reno, Oklahoma, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Eureka Springs, Arkansas, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Guthrie, Oklahoma, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Santa Ana, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Memphis, Tennessee, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Portland, Oregon, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Scottsbluff, Nebraska, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Paris, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Los Angeles, California, USA - Often here. Lives here part time. Niagara Falls, New York, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Honolulu, Hawaii, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Guadalupe, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Lahaina, Hawaii, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Hanalei, Hawaii, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. New York, New York, USA - Often here. Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Moscow, Russia - Traveled here, 2008. Pokhara, Nepal - Traveled here, 2008. Lumbini, Nepal - Traveled here, 2008. Durham, North Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Cape Town, South Africa - Attended mother's funeral here, 2009. Marina del Rey, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Wurzburg, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Herrenchiemsee, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Bamberg, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Munich, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Potsdam, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Burghausen, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Movies Wilde The Fellowship of the Ring Black Hawk Down The Two Towers Ned Kelly The Return of the King Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl The Calcium Kid Troy Haven Kingdom of Heaven Elizabethtown Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Love and Other Disasters Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End New York, I Love You Sympathy for Delicious Main Street The Good Doctor The Three Musketeers Zulu The Desolation of Smaug There and Back Again '''How Added - '''Through fling Selena Gomez, who was added via her friend Taylor Swift. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1977 Births Category:People From England Category:Orlando